May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour
by Lost until i want to be found
Summary: The hunger games has been enforced upon all magical schools by official ministry law. When Draco and Hermione are 2 of the 8 tributes from Hogwarts they must choose between blood status and staying alive. Hermione must leave Harry and Ron behind to discover her fate. Who will survive? May the odds be ever in your favour. Based in their 6th Year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this is a new idea i've had. I know it's been done before but I'd like to give it a try myself. I'm hoping that I will be quite dedicated to updating this story regularly because its an idea i've wanted to try for a while. I hope you enjoy it and reviews would really be ****appreciated. **

* * *

"Before we begin our joyous feast I have an announcement to make. This year, by ministry official law, all schools will be forced to enter 8 students to enter in to a new scheme; The Hunger Games. It is believed that the games will be a reminder of the first war against Voldemort."

The rain lashed against the windows as a hum of voices filled the Great Hall. There was shock and surprise at this announcement. Dumbledore raised his hands once again to speak. The only noise that occupied the room was the howling wind.

"There is no guarantee who these 8 tributes will be, but let me tell you this. Any one of you could be chosen and the very nature of these new games is to instill order. Tomorrow morning, our reaping will begin." Dumbledore's face was grave.

Dumbledore stepped down and the silence in the room slowly began to crack. Students looked to each other in excitement and anticipation. How glorious it would be to win it for the school! The teachers looked on at their enthusiastic students; they had no idea of what was to come. Did they even understand the sacrifice that was going to be made? If anything was clear it was this, they had no idea of the danger that was about to come.

The reaping was tomorrow and danger was coming.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and please review! This is only a prologue, the rest of the chapters will be longer and more detailed. I just wanted you to get a general taster for whats to come. Thanks! **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	2. Chapter 1

Death. A great wizard once said, 'do not pity the dead; pity the living'. If only I could have such bravery, courage, wisdom. I suppose, it is inevitable that one day we shall all face our final hour. Death is part of the cycle of life. It is the final part.

I have faced many things, braved a great deal, but it always had a purpose. I could die happy knowing that I saved my best friend, sacrificed everything I am for a loved one. To me, that seemed a worthy action. But now, I am alone. I stand by myself. There is nobody to protect, to die for. The ultimate sacrifice is not something that can be pulled in this game. It is kill, or be killed. It scares me. I am so terribly frightened. This game does not appreciate bravery, or courage or wisdom; it is merely a violent, aggressive ordeal. There are no rules except one.

Try to survive.

* * *

"Gather round, gather round." Professor McGonagall appeared in the Gryffindor tower amongst the sea of students, attempting to divulge further information to them about the games. "Now, I feel it is my duty to tell you this, as I know each of the other houses will be given the exact same information. These games, they are not for the fainthearted, it is not what you think it is-"

"Everlasting glory" Seamus Finnegan piped up. "Wouldn't that be fantastic."

Upon hearing this outburst the rest of Gryffindor house nodded in agreement and the excitement in the room was contagious.

"Really Mr. Finnegan. Do you know the nature of these games?" McGonagall fumed. "Do you understand the sacrifices that must be made? This isn't the Triwizard Tournament you blithering idiot! These games are designed to kill every last one of the contestants. There is only one survivor. Don't you see? This is the brutality the ministry wants you to remember from the war. It is their view that if you are scared enough you won't be willing to fight if another war happens. Whoever is picked tomorrow, they will most likely walk to their deaths"

The Gryffindor students stood stunned in silence.

McGonagall's face was grave. "I must warn you, the ministry have decided that it could be anyone from 5th year students and upwards. The chosen students shall be given 2 weeks to train and then the games shall commence. The rest of the school will be made to watch in the Great Hall."

"Isn't there some way we can go to the arena and stop it? Professor this is barbaric. I'm not standing for-"

"Potter." McGonagall interrupted. "The arena will be in a top secret location. Nobody will be able to access it. Whoever is chosen, stands alone."

Harry's expression fell.

'What will we win?" Seamus asked excitedly.

'Your life" McGonagall snapped.

With a hasty look she turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room. The silence in the room was deafening until the thud of the portrait closing snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

'Well fuck"

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows casting a bright glow around the girl's dormitory. Hermione rolled over, peacefully being awoken from her dream. Slowly, the news of last night echoed in her head, and the delicious weather seemed to be mocking her.

Hermione slid out of bed and slowly began to dress herself. Students had been ordered to wear their school uniforms for the press photographs.

One by one, the girls woke up. Considering this was the first day back at Hogwarts, the atmosphere was gloomier than ever.

"Who do you think it will be?" Lavender asked. Her voice was quiet and timid. Lavender was beautiful. Her eyes danced when she smiled, her laugh could light up a room. A great many of the boys complimented her hair when it swayed in the wind. Lavender could be vain sometimes and her personality lacked depth Hermione thought, but alas, Lavender could be a loyal friend if you knew her for long enough.

Her question seemed to reflect the question everybody had been asking in their minds.

"I have no idea. I keep thinking someone is just going to say its all one big joke." Hermione replied. "But just so you all know, you are all dear friends of mine and I hope that tonight we'll all still be here."

"Here, Here" Parvati whispered. Parvati was a sweet girl. Her trust and honesty meant you always knew where you stood with her. Some misunderstood her, but Hermione and Parvarti had developed a strong allegiance.

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

"I agree Lav, it just seems so surreal"

"Lets just hope it isn't us eh?" Fay chirped.

Fay was an athlete. She never had much respect for other people. Her hair was always tied in a ponytail and every waking moment was spent flying a broom or looking over Quidditch tactics. Hermione and Fay had experienced a fair few arguments, but Harry and Ron appeared to be friendly with her.

"Sure" Hermione snapped. "That's just what everyone is thinking. I hope it isn't me. See the thing is, it has to be somebody, for once in your life you would do well to think of others." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Oh be quiet St. Hermione. Not all of us are righteous and full of wisdom like _you. _Anyway, I don't care, I'd rather it were you than I."

Gasps sounded around the room one by one, like the sound of cannons. The girls continued to get ready in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.

Parvarti's voice shattered the silence. "Its time to go"

The girls descended the staircase together entering in to the main common room. The tension in the room was infectious. Everybody seemed to understand the severity of today's events. Groups of friends stood huddled together, grasping on to each other for hope and protection. The girls, without looking back, separated in to their different friend groups. Lavender and Parvati huddled together on the windowsill. Fay hovered around Seamus, Dean and Neville. There was much speculation about whether Fay and the boys were even good friends. Finally, Hermione located Harry and Ron, Ginny was cuddled into Ron's side.

"Hey" Hermione murmured.

"Hey you. Come sit" Harry commanded.

Hermione softly fell back in the plush red sofa facing the roaring fire. She drew her legs up under her chin.

"I'm so scared Harry."

"Mione, you'll be fine. Do you honestly think Harry and I would let you go without a fight? They won't pick you. I promise" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. She gave him a weak smile in return.

"What if I loose one of you?" Hermione's eyes began to water. "I can't do anything without the two of you. You're my best friends. I'd die without you. I can't do this. I'm freaking-" Sensing the rising hysteria, Harry gently put his arm around Hermione to comfort her. The entire Gryffindor common room had lapsed into silence listening to Hermione's outburst.

The young witch didn't cry often, and when she did, it was for a good reason. The friendship she shared with Harry and Ron was so exquisite that none of the other Gryffindor's experienced it. They were so close with each other. Many of the onlookers were jealous at the three friends' relationship.

Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulders. "Come on Mia. Let's do this" Harry stood and took Hermione's hand. Ron took her other hand with Ginny safely latched on to his remaining hand. "Together"

The 4 friends descended the stairs, not looking back to see the entire of Gryffindor house follow them. The respect they held for Harry, Ron and Hermione was overwhelming.

* * *

**Please review if you have time! **

**Thanks,**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x**


	3. Chapter 2

"Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing there is a field. I'll meet you there. When the soul lies down in that grass, the world is too full to talk about."

The Great Hall was suffocating in silence. It seemed that every student in the room had heard Hermione's whispered voice. Their heads whipped round to gaze at her.

She bowed her head at the unwanted attention turning her focus to tracing the patterns in the wood on the ornate table.

A big cloud of gloom bore down upon the students of Hogwarts; everyone's faces were glum and the bleak atmosphere cast a dark shadow among them all. Even the Slytherins seemed miserable. For once, the usual hum and buzz of chatter did not fill the air. There was complete and utter silence. Just knowing that 8 people in this room, would walk to their most certain death in a mere number of minutes, caused the student population to be outraged. One might think that to be outraged meant that they should be shouting and screaming; but the one thing over the years that every student had learnt was this: the more you made a fuss, the worse things got. A deafening silence would signal to anyone who entered the room that these students were consumed with rage.

"Good morning, good morning students. Today, our reaping begins. One tribute will stand victorious, only one can win, The Hunger Games. To ensure to you all that the decision is unbiased, Mafalda Hopkirk, a ministry official, will operate the reaping. From what I understand, names of every eligible student will be placed into the goblet; Madame Hopkirk will then randomly select them. I believe you should all know, I completely do not support this, but as an educator I have no choice but to comply with the law." Dumbledore momentarily paused and sighed, "May the odds be ever in your favour".

The tension in the room doubled as names were poured into the goblet. An impending sense of doom struck Hermione and she began to feel incredibly faint. Her grip on the world was becoming increasingly hazy.

Mafalda Hopkirk rose from her seat, although she had trouble standing elegantly due to her tight pencil skirt. Eventually, she slowly walked towards the goblet.

A collective intake of breath could be heard as Madame Hopkirk's hand dove in to the goblet. She pulled out the first folded paper, containing one unfortunate's name. It was at this point that the silence roared. Students held perfectly still, as though petrified; every trace of hope shattered. Hermione paled.

"Pansy Parkinson"

A whale of distress sounded from the Slytherin table. "Miss Parkinson, please step out to the front."

Madame Hopkirk indicated for her to stand just to the left of the goblet. "Congratulations. You will make a fine tribute I'm sure."

Madame Hopkirk appeared to be grinning with delight, but Hermione could not understand why. This was terrible. Pansy maybe harsh sometimes but she didn't deserve this. Pansy gracefully rose from her seat, seemingly oblivious to the hundreds of pairs of eyes trained on her. She held her head high and took her place at the front. Madame turned back to the goblet and began to announce the rest of the tributes. One by one, like cannons, tributes were announced.

"Michael Corner"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Cho Chang"

"Colin Creevy"

"Hannah Abbott"

One by one the chosen tributes clambered to their feet, and took their place by Pansy. Other than the Slytherins, each tribute looked somewhere between being sick and crying.

"Hermione Granger"

The whole world seemed to disappear in to a tiny ball of light. Time stopped, the buzz of nervous chatter ceased, the movement of others froze. Her name had been called. Her name had been called to meet certain death. She felt everyone's heads whip round to gauge her reaction. A sudden haze filled the room.

One voice filled the room; breaking every silence, every frozen movement, and every thought; the voice of Harry Potter.

"NO!"

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at once. Collective groups of students were standing hollering their outrage. Spells were flying left, right and centre and all the Gryffindor's surrounded Hermione in a protective bubble.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore's voice roared. "Miss Granger, please take your place at the front with the other tributes. The rest of you will sit down, and be quiet."

The bubble of Gryffindor's dispersed. Harry gripped her hand, refusing to let her go, whilst Ron appeared to still be suffering from shock. She gave him a weak smile and slid her hand from his.

Hermione rose from her seat shakily. With each step her grip on reality was disintegrating. A dim haze settled in her vision causing her to trip up the steps. The pounding in her head intensified. She reached the top of the Great Hall and took the available space next to Malfoy. She turned around to see the many students of Hogwarts staring up at her. A ringing sounded in her ears. Then, she fainted.

* * *

"Granger," Hermione felt a cool hand brush against her cheek. "Hey Granger"

The recent events flew back in to her mind.

"Granger you need to wake up"

Hermione's eyes flew open to meet a pair of steel grey orbs. She, Hermione Granger, was in the arms of Draco Malfoy in front of the entire Great Hall.

"I think she should sit down" Draco stated. Currently, Hermione was being held bridal style in Draco's arms.

Dumbledore indicated to the door on the left. "Take her in there. We have one more name to be chosen and then the remaining tributes will join you for the press release. May the odds be ever in your favour Miss Granger."

Dumbledore bowed his head to her, seemingly ashamed at his lack of ability to stop these games.

* * *

"Here, sit down. I'll fetch you some water" Malfoy gracefully set her upon the plush couch.

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco sighed and turned around. "Don't you see Granger? Everything that we knew is gone. We're alone now. We don't have the securities we had before. In these games all we have is each other. There's no Potter and Weasel to save the day. No Blaise or Daphne to catch your back. It's just us and the games. We have to make new alliances."

Those words seemed to echo in Hermione's mind.

_"Its just us and the games"_

* * *

**Please review guys! I hope you're enjoying it :) **

**Until Next Time,**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyaaa! Here's the next chapter for you :) **

* * *

Blinding flashes illuminated the room and dazed the unfortunate eyes of the 8 tributes. They had been neatly arranged for photographs for the press; boys at the back, girls in the front. Draco's attention was trained on Hermione in the event that she may faint again; but she looked stable.

"Enough now please" Dumbledore stated exhaustedly. "It's time I spoke to these young people privately."

"Of course though" Madame Hopkirk piped up. "You will be able to conduct interviews and such at a later stage. Right now we need to congratulate our lucky 8 students!" She flashed a sickly smile and held the door open murmuring her thanks to the many journalists.

The door closed with a faint 'thud'. It seemed to resonate around the still room. The students were currently sitting in the gleaming trophy room. Supposedly, the games were a prestigious honour, and being photographed in this room illustrated that.

Dumbledore's wise voice filled the room. "I'm sure many of you have questions, but before you ask them I feel it is my duty to tell you how sorry I am. These games are a completely barbaric joke, but alas, you will all have to do your upmost to win. It does not do well to dwell in fear. Each of you are talented in your own right, you could all easily win it" The gleam in his eye seemed to be dulled. Hermione doubted whether he even believed in his words.

"So, what happens now?" Pansy's strong voice was laced with terror.

Dumbledore took a seat opposite the students. "Well, each of you will be given a rule book and a basic muggle survival guide. We'll do our best to go over it with you, but I always think having it in a hard copy is extremely beneficial to retain the knowledge. You'll be expected to train for the next 2 weeks. The first week will be amongst yourselves receiving advice from the teachers of Hogwarts. The second week you'll be taken to a top-secret location with the other tributes and expected to refine your skills. From this moment onwards you will have minimal contact with the outside world. In a moment, you will be taken to your house common rooms to visit your friends, gather your things, and say any final words. At that moment, the games have begun. I must urge you to follow all the rules to your best of your ability. Should you find yourself in a breach of the rules, you will most likely be put at a significant disadvantage within the games. Do I make myself clear?"

A sea of synchronized nods signaled they understood.

"I think you had all better go and say goodbye." Dumbledore choked on his last words and bowed his head so he could avoid the worried eyes of his students.

* * *

As Hermione and Colin stepped into the common room all attention turned to them. It seemed as though nobody could move, nobody could approach them. What could anybody say? No words could ease the frightened looks in their eyes.

Harry and Ron slowly walked over to Hermione with open arms embracing her. Hermione could just make out some of Colin's friends hugging him too. Harry stepped back looking her in the eyes, with his hands placed gently on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" The concern in his green orbs bore in to Hermione's soul.

"As well as you could feel knowing your imminent death is approaching."

Fay sauntered past. "I can't believe you fainted," She snorted. "You're not going to last a second in the games."

Ginny sent her a daring glare as her hand twitched against her wand. "No" Hermione placed her hand over Ginny's. "I don't have long, lets spend this last hour together"

"What?! You mean we aren't going to see you again?" Ron fumed.

Hermione shook her head. "No. We have to cut ourselves off from the outside world now. It's to focus on training and survival techniques. It's sort of pointless. I can just imagine I'm going to be one of the first ones down"

"Don't say that," Ron snapped. "Look, you've got a chance to win this. You're talented Hermione; the brightest witch of your age. You can do this. You can. You can win. You can come home"

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. "Yes, but I have to actually fight. It's always been you and Harry doing majority of the fighting. Usually I'm the one with the plan and the skills and the spells. I haven't got a chance."

"Don't be like that!" Anger began to swell up in Ron's voice. "You have to do this! I can't imagine life without you. I need you. You're my best friend Hermione. Where would Harry be without you? Where would I be without you? You need to get through this. Win it Hermione. I know you can do it. I really need you too, I- I, I love you."

A pang of shock rang through Hermione's body like a jolt of electricity. Ron loved her? What? It didn't make any sense. "What?"

"You heard me. I love you"

A lump began to form in Hermione's throat. "I don't understand."

Ron sighed and flopped back in to the plush red love sofa. "I've had feelings for you for a while. I was going to tell you once we got out of Hogwarts, away from all the restraints. Tell me you love me back Hermione. It might give you something to come back for, something to fight for"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ginny, but the two refused to meet her eyes.

Hermione's eyes stretched wide. "Ron, I-I, you're my friend and I love you but, not… never… like that."

Ron stayed silent with his head bowed.

"I need to go and pack" she whispered. As Hermione turned to go she realised that the entire common room was silent, attention completely focused on the scene that just unfolded.

* * *

Hermione's head was reeling as she began to pack her things. The rain was lashing against the window outside. How could Ron love her? He had never shown her any signs of affection before. It clearly wasn't meant to be. She was to die in 2 weeks time; it was probably just a crush. He'd meet someone else soon.

"Mione"

Hermione reeled round to see Lavender and Parvati standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey" She turned away to resume her packing. "Are you guys okay?"

"Seriously? You're asking us if we're okay? It should be the other way around!"

Hermione smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"We just came to…to see if you wanted any help or anything…"Parvati trailed off seemingly now aware that it was hard to help somebody who was to be murdered or starve to death soon.

"I'm okay, I don't really know what I'm going to need. I figure they'll give us the basics so I'm just taking my clothes really. I thought I'd leave the unimportant things here. When I'm gone you might find them useful maybe" Hermione perched on the edge of the bed.

"Or…you could come back for them. You seem to have forgotten you might win this Mione"

Hermione shook her head. "I am seriously doubtful. Anyway, I better go back downstairs. I've only got another 10 minutes left to say my goodbyes." Hermione clicked her catches on her suitcase to secure it and took a last fleeting look at the common room.

"Lets go"

* * *

The tears overflowed as Hermione latched on to Harry for her life.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Creevy, its time to go." McGonagall called in to the common room. "You're expected to be in the Great Hall in 5 minutes"

Fear and panic began to bubble in Hermione's stomach. "NO!" Her hands gripped on to Harry and he clasped her in return. Hands secured around Hermione's waist "NO! PLEASE! NO! HARRY, RON" Hermione screeched as the cold hands prized her away carrying her out of the common room. "NO NO NO NO! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" The common room was well out of sight now.

"Granger. Listen to me" Hermione was set on her feet as the cold hands grasped her shoulders. "Make any more fuss and you'll draw attention to yourself. Got it?"

The face of Draco Malfoy was inches from hers. His steel grey orbs bore in to hers, begging her to understand. "Okay?"

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on. You coming Colin?"

Draco gave him a smile and gestured for him to follow. Hermione realised this was the first time she had ever seen Malfoy smile. Suddenly, seeing him smile had eased her panic.

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying it! Please review so I can hear your opinions of how its going**

**Thanks, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little bit longer than the others. **

* * *

"Come on Colin! You can do better than that!" Hermione stood with her wand raised as Colin tried to disarm her.

"I'm-trying-I just need-ah!" Colin was struggling. "Its no use Mione, I'm not going to be able to learn it.

"You have to be able to do it! You need to have learnt all the essential wand-work if you're going to survive Colin! Now come on, try again."

Colin sighed. "Hermione I really cant-"

Hermione shook her head insistently "Come on, just keep trying. You'll get it eventually"

After another 5 feeble attempts caused Colin's frustration to grow. "GAH! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!"

The rest of the Hogwarts tributes' turned their attention to Colin as his outburst echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"But you need to be able to-"

"I KNOW I NEED TO BE ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF HERMIONE, BUT LETS FACE IT, I HAVEN'T GOT A CHANCE IN SURVIVNG. I'VE GOT THE LOWEST ABILITY HERE AND I BET THE OTHER SCHOOLS WILL BE JUST AS GOOD OR IF NOT BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU." Colin sighed. "Instead of wasting your time on me, maybe you should focus on developing your own skills. I've been as good as dead since my name was taken from that goblet anyway."

"No." A cold, hard voice pierced the silence. "You just need to focus yourself and stop getting in to silly 1st year tantrums."

Draco stalked over to Colin with a dangerous look in his eye. His solid footsteps clipped the ground. "The way I see it, you should be grateful for Granger offering to help you. She's improved your skills significantly. I would say you could probably pass for a strong 6th year student. Granger could have been working on her own skills instead of babying you. The least you can do is try to focus on what she's teaching you. Now, she told you to rectify the movement of your wrist multiple times; take the advice."

Draco looked at Colin expectantly. "Go on"

With a flourish of Colin's wand, a red spark shot out, sending Hermione's wand flying in to the air.

"Focus, perseverance and resilience. That's what will make you win the games Creevy. Now come on, again."

For a solid half an hour Draco spent training Colin to perfect every new and existing piece of magic he had learnt, from basic spells to the most complex.

"Pansy!" Draco called and waved her over. "Help Colin will you? Teach him some good dueling techniques. Pansy looked slightly disgusted but was easily convinced when Draco sent her a warning ice glare.

"Sure."

Draco turned his attention to Hermione. "Granger, I think its time we worked on some of your talents."

"What do you mean? I know all of the basic skills…"

Draco smirked. "Oh I don't doubt that, they don't call you the brightest witch of the century for nothing. But tell me Granger, how many Gryffindor's have won these games?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Exactly, none. You have the best knowledge and some fine skills as a fighter, but it's your Gryffindor pride that will set you back. You need to have the mindset of a Slytherin if you're going to have any chance of winning."

"Malfoy, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you helping me? I've seen you all week spending time with each tribute fine-tuning skills and improving your own, but the question I have is, why?"

Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know that the whole point of these games is to have one victor and everyone is against everyone; but in the beginning I think it's going to be a lot more like school against school. I figure every school is going to stick together, and lets face it, we had some weak points within our team. Michael Corner and Colin are great and everything but if we have to constantly carry dead weight we won't be an effective team. I'm thinking, well, I'm hoping, that we'll be able to stick together long enough to at least survive the beginning of the games."

"Yeah, but what happens when this 'Beginning of the games" ends? Huh?" Cho spat. "You and your little slut of a girlfriend are going to just lull us in to a false sense of security and then get us behind our backs."

"Yeah" Justin interrupted. "How on earth are we supposed to trust you?"

Draco seemed to bubble with anger, but remarkably his voice remained calm. "Do you honestly believe that I would teach you all everything I know, make you all considerably stronger and tactful if my plan was to murder you? It would make my plan extremely hard."

"Look, it's time we all faced facts. All we have in these games is each other; if we start fighting between ourselves we're never going to be able to trust anyone. It's going to be harder to watch your back by yourself, at least if we remain in a group we can trust then we have some degree of safety net." Hermione's words seemed to sink in amongst the young group of tributes. "We need to begin to work together. If Draco is right, if we really are going to end up fighting in groups we need to make sure we appear to be a strong team in front of the other tributes next week; or we might as well be dead meat. Any sign of weakness and you make yourself a target instantly."

"Wise words Miss. Granger. Wise words indeed." Dumbledore appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall. "The day after tomorrow is your last training session at Hogwarts. I implore you all to have decided upon tactics, revised all the rules and most importantly have mastered the appropriate spells, wand-work and survival skills." Dumbledore paused and perched himself on a table that had been pushed against the wall. "Come, sit" He gestured to the empty spaces around him. Once each tribute surrounded him he continued.

"So far, I believe that you have had several lessons from subject masters, correct?"

The tributes nodded, interested in what the Headmaster had to say, but he looked back expectantly.

"Yes sir" Hermione piped up. "Professor Sprout has taught us edible foods that grow in forests and possible dangers or threats that may crop up."

"Professor Flitwick," Pansy included. "Taught us important charms to use when setting up camp for the night, protective spells, shielding charms etc. We've also received various bits of information from Professor McGonagall-"

"She explained to us about Gamp's law and ways around it. Even if we find one mushroom we would be able to multiply it, maybe even transfigure it slightly" Justin interrupted.

"Excellent! Excellent!" He beamed. "Tomorrow you'll conclude your lessons with Professor Snape. Although, I do feel it necessary to advise you all myself. I'd like to think I have gained enough experience and skill over the years to pass on to you all. Explicitly, I'm not supposed to offer you any additional help, so this will need to stay between us all. My first bit of advice is to listen to Mr. Malfoy. It is absolutely essential that you stay together as a group. I cannot divulge to you which schools you will be competing with but you stand more of a chance if you trust each other. Secondly, when it comes to fighting, which inevitably you will have to do at some point you should not attempt any spells that are out of your ability. I know each of you have basic fighting skills, enough to be able to disarm your opponent and get away in time, but if you attempt a spell you have not perfected you put yourself and others of your team at a significant disadvantage. Lastly, I feel it is my duty to remind you that you are being scored next week. Your performance individually will determine the materials given to you"

"What do you mean by 'the materials given to you'" Pansy asked.

"Have you not read the rules yet?!" Colin exclaimed.

Pansy's blank expression answered the question.

"We'll go over them tonight at dinner?" Michael suggested. "We need to make sure we're all at the same stage as we enter in to the arena, especially if we're going to be a team"

Draco visibly relaxed and smiled the most dazzling, but true smile any of them had ever seen.

"What he means," Hermione continued. "Is that officially, you can be sent in to the games with nothing but a wand and the clothes you're already wearing. Next week, we'll be scored and rated against each other to see which of us has the best odds of winning. The higher the points you have, the more likely you are to be entering in the arena with beneficial materials, for example, a proper outfit, some degree of food, perhaps in some cases a sleeping bag. Before we enter the arena we'll be split up and prepared for the games. In this time, we'll be given anything the sponsors have given us. The more points you have the more items you'll be given"

"Exactly correct Miss Granger. However, if you're operating as a team these resources together should be ample enough for you all to survive quite well. Alas, I must leave before my absence draws too much attention. I shall next see you on our final goodbyes"

Dumbledore stood quite swiftly from the bench. "I will see to it that you are fed properly for the entire time you are here. It's essential you all receive the best nutrition you can."

As his figure retreated the tributes stayed perched at the table. "So what are the other rules then" Pansy asked.

'I'll read them out" Cho said.

* * *

**RULES**

**If you die, you lose. There can only be one victor and the last tribute standing is the victor.**

**There are no rules as to how to kill a tribute. However, tributes will not be trained to use weapons or hand-to-hand fighting. If the tribute endorses these methods to kill a fellow tribute it is lawful and not considered Foul Play.**

**Once launched into the arena, you have one minute to gather your bearings before the Games actually begin. You may not leave your platform; you may not even move, until that time has elapsed. **

**You may help another tribute, but you should remember there can only be one victor.**

**All announcements given by the Gamemakers MUST be followed. If the announcement presents you with a choice to make, it is up to you, the individual, whether you make this choice.**

**Cannibalism is considered Foul Play. Should any tribute engage in this behavior they will immediately be removed. All other foods are acceptable to eat, but you should remember that not all food is edible.**

**ADVICE**

**Be entertaining. These are the Games after all; they are held for the enjoyment. If your time in the arena is boring, you won't get much camera time, you won't get much sponsor notice, and you won't get many gifts.**

**Be honorable. Dirty, underhanded tricks will keep you alive, but they won't win you sponsors. Nobody roots for the bad-guy wrestlers. **

**Play the Games the way they have been designed. Nothing you do in the arena can EVER look like you're mocking the games. From time to time the Gamemakers will kill a tribute, just to remind everyone that they can, and the natural choices are the ones that run and hide, or play the game in a manner that might reflect badly on the games e.g. Cannibalism**

* * *

"So pretty simple, no Foul Play, do as they ask and be 'entertaining'" Draco stated.

"Yeah," Cho said. "Pretty much"

"We just need to come up with some tactics. The hardest part is going to be getting from the platforms, into a group and off in to the arena. We'll need to move quickly and try not to be followed, once we're far enough away, we make camp, do all the spells and assess our situation"

"But say that we don't get everyone into a group quick enough, we'll need to be ready to fight" Justin stated.

"Looks like we're going to need to do some work then gang" Pansy stood up. "We want to be as ready as we can"

At Pansy's words everyone rose to their feet and began to train vigorously. Despite facing imminent death, the hope in all of them was stronger than ever.

* * *

**Sooo? I'm officially on christmas break! Whoo Hoo! So I can concentrate on getting further in to this story. However, I would really appreciate some reviews for this story. I want to know what you guys want to happen and how you feel the story is coming along! **

**Until Next Time, **

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter for you all! **

* * *

"Should you wish to survive in the games I'd suggest you all pay attention"

A black billowing cloak signaled to the tributes that Professor Snape had entered the room. He stalked up to them; with a bored look etched on his face.

Since the beginning of training the tributes had been given their own common room, dining area and dormitories to separate them from the other Hogwarts students. During meal times, the tributes dined together in the common room, chattering away about tactics and plans.

In the morning they were permitted to use the Great Hall as they wished to practice dueling and other wand-work. Between them, they were devising a solid strategic plan to get them away from the platforms and initial killing and into the depths of the arena.

In the afternoon they were to return to the common room and receive lessons from subject teachers and survival techniques. Today their last lesson was to commence by Professor Snape.

Their common room was fairly basic, but comfortable. A group of plush purple sofa's faced a great roaring fire. There were few pictures on the walls, and the ones that were there mainly consisted of landscapes. It reminded Hermione of a cozy cottage. Just through the door to the left there was a middle sized deep red room. There was a dark mahogany table with two benches either side for the tributes to sit at. Finally, the two other doors leading from the common room contained small dormitories and bathrooms.

When Professor Snape entered he found the tributes sat around the dining room table, comfortably full, after just devouring a wonderful lunch. He conjured a chair at the head of the table.

"In these games, potions, will be your saving grace; they may even put a stopper on death for one of you. Should, any of you be so lucky, you may receive a small potions kit in your materials pack at the beginning of the games. In the arena, there are usually enough ingredients to be found to make some useful potions. I have a small guide for each of you to remind you of some of the potions we have already made in your time at Hogwarts, and some that, should you so desire, you could make in the arena."

He handed around a small pocket book to each of the tributes. As Hermione leafed through she glanced at each title, identifying the useful ones.

Antidote to common poison

Antidote to uncommon poison

Black Fire Potion

Blood-Replenishing Potion

Bruise Removal Paste

Burn Healing Paste

Burning Bitterroot Potion

Calming Draught

Cough Potion

Deflating Draught

Dreamless-Sleep Potion

Essence Of Dittany

Fire Protection Potion

Girding Potion

Herbicide Potion

Invisibility Potion

Pepper-Up Potion

Revive Potion

Strengthening Potion

Wound Cleaning Potion

"These look extremely useful, but they're so complex! Some of them will take weeks to brew! Do you think we'll survive for that long?!" Cho exclaimed.

"I believe, Miss Chang," Snape drawled. "That if your tactics are good enough, you could survive for as long as you wish too."

"Speaking of which" He continued. "What are your tactics?" Snape's eyes lingered on Draco and Pansy. "I assume you two are the main instigators?"

They nodded, but Draco spoke. "We've all managed to get all of our skills up the same standard. There aren't any weak links in the chain when it comes to dueling and such; our main problem is devising a plan to get us from the platforms at the beginning to the depths of the arena. We don't want to take part in the initial bloodbath; we want to get in a group and out of there fast enough to not be followed, then, we can assess our situation."

Snape looked thoughtful. "The arena will be an unknown location, you will have one minute to gain your bearings, but there is no way for all of you to decide which way you will go when you begin."

"Our plan is to get to each other as quickly as possible, then make a run for it. Hopefully, the attention of most people will be on the bloodbath and we can make a slick exit" Pansy stated.

"That is most unwise. Do you not think that a big group of you will not be spotted slipping off?" Snape's bored look returned to his face. "If you want to remain as a group, you'll need to split up. There's 8 of you, get in to pairs and run. Don't organise yourselves into who will go with who, you just need to get to whoever is on your side first, and then run. Don't try to help your other team members, the longer you reside in that clearing, the more chance all of you will be in danger. In pairs, you should have enough defense to at least get out of the clearing. Then, as soon as you are far enough into the arena, set up camp and don't move for at least 24 hours. Let the others kill each other, and then all you have to do is find one another. When the first pair slips away, you could follow, but if you attract unwanted attention you should change direction immediately. Once you've set up camp and such, you shouldn't reside in one place for too long, however, you need to have some indicator of where you are, so I suggest that you draw a symbol about a meter away from where your reside is. This symbol needs to be something that you all recognize, but nobody else will think anything of. You need to use your wits if you're going to survive. Stop thinking like children and start thinking like adults."

Snape stood suddenly and uttered his goodbyes. Hermione couldn't help but notice the disappointed looks on Draco and Pansy's faces.

"That seems like a pretty foolproof plan don't you think?" Justin said excitedly. "We might actually have a chance at this!"

"I know! I thought Snape would be useless but I think he's actually one of the most useful people that have spoken to us," Cho added.

"Tomorrow we go to the next training centre. We should all make sure we're well rested." Draco stated, but he looked dejected.

"How about we skip todays survival hour and just go and have some fun?" Hermione asked. "I think there's some cards in the common room?"

Everyone nodded excitedly, but Draco still seemed reluctant.

"Come on Drake!" Colin beamed. Something about Colin seemed to win over Draco every time. A slow smile spread across his lips and followed the others into the common room.

* * *

It was about 9 O'clock in the evening, and the tributes found themselves gathered around the cozy fire reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts.

"I remember," Pansy giggled. "When Professor Lockhart released those pixies in to the classroom and everyone started running about screaming!"

Everyone chuckled.

"And that old hag Umbridge coming back from the Forbidden Forest literally covered from head to toe in mud." Cho laughed.

"Naaah!" Justin interrupted. "I think it was definitely getting out of those O.W.L Exams because of Fred and George Weasley's firework display! That was so class!"

Everyone smiled and turned to Draco. "What about you Draco?" Michael asked.

A smirk crept across his face. "I definitely think it was dear little Mia here, punching me in the face."

Hermione looked completely mortified and groaned. "Ohhh, I feel SO bad about that now. You were being an ass at the time though"

Pansy yawned. "Well I think its time I went to bed. I'm pretty tired." The others followed suit, leaving Hermione and Draco to stare in to the fire. 10 minutes passed in silence, each deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her.

Hermione sighed. "I just, I just wish we could all go back." She paused. "but if we did, then we probably wouldn't be friends and a small part of me is glad that we're here, because at least we can be friends"

The honesty in her words struck Draco. "Its strange isn't it. You spend so long hating someone, and then, it takes the both of you facing your imminent death before you realise how stupid you both have been. All those lost moments, because we just couldn't accept each other for the people we are."

The sadness that crept in to the room seemed to drag both of them down. They sat together, elbow touching elbow, until the fire burned down to mere cinders. Draco looked over to Hermione to find her barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Hey," he said softly, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I think its time you got some rest."

Hermione nodded but seemed unable to move. Draco smiled and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed.

He watched as she gently rolled over in her sleep and couldn't help but notice something.

She was incredibly beautiful.

* * *

**So, I hope you're all enjoying it! This story will soon begin to get a bit more exciting when they finally get put in to the Games! Please review, it would mean a lot to me :)! **

**Happy Reading**

**Lost Until I Want To Be Found x **


End file.
